Обсуждение:РЕПКОНН Эйроспейс
Название компании В приведённом в начале расшифровки аббревиатуры, вторая «н» довольна искусственна. Так что может её отсутствие на плакатах вовсе и не «баг». : Это из-за отсылки к PEPCON, я думаю. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:07, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) Дельта 9 или Дельта 11 Читал файлы диалогов Гида в рус и англ вариантах и склоняюсь к тому, что речь всё же идёт о Дельте 9, а не о Дельте 11. В англ варианте индекс ракеты назван римскими цифрами, буквами только в русском. Но непонятен момент с историей ракеты 9, полученный из Fallout 3. Нужно проверить, что там в Техническом музее в табличках и терминалах, так как наши статьи переводные, а на англовики тоже путаница с историей ракеты — то ли её ЮССА сделала в 2020, то ли Репконн в 2054. Ну или это я ошибаюсь в выводах. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:51, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) : Задавал этот вопрос на Ньюке, ответа так и нет. У Гида версия XI 54-го года, в музейном описании ракеты версия IX 20-го года (в оригинале и у нас, проверил). Репконновские запускаемые ракеты сильно отличаются от монумента с девятой версией. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:40, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) :: Терминал: "The Delta IX Rocket, commissioned by the USSA in 2020, was the last of the manned rockets that sent our brave American Astronauts to the moon. The Delta IX was in use for almost 15 years before being converted for military use and having the crew and instruments sections replaced with a nuclear warhead. The Delta IX recorded over 77 successful launches, making it one of the most successful rockets in U.S. History". :: • 2020 год -- Дельта 9 :: • 2034 год, дубль 2035 год -- Дельта 9 :: •• Обсуждение:2035 год :: • 2054 год -- Дельта XI -- не Дельта 9 -- в статье ошибка 78.37.43.36 10:58, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Ну автоссылками на нас самих и англовики тут не поможешь, нужно в GECK или в игре смотреть. Я лично переименовывал и там, и у нас названия ракет из FNV (тут и тут, тут (JS) и тут). FunGorn, монумент в FNV есть на площади перед ИП Репконн, там вроде та самая Дельта. Я только не понял, откуда на Ньюке инфе, что именно Репконн для ЮССА делал эту ракету. И там же и 20 и 54 года фигурируют, хотя это явный бред. Я к чему: (1) по-моему, это опечатка, а не новая версия ракет, но нужно разобраться, т.к. по 11-й версии ракеты просто нет информации и (2) проще всего оставить Дельту 11 и не разбираться, опечатка это или нет. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:00, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) :::: 9-я «Дельта» построена в 2020 году неизвестно кем (ЮССА только заказчик-разработчик), в 2054 построена 11-я «Дельта» силами РЕПКОНН. В чём тут ошибка? На Ньюке смешали две истории, только и всего. Можно гадать, почему на монументе «девятка», но это уже вторая серия загадок. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:00, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::: В автоссылках на нас самих цитаты из файлов, в статьях даны конкретные сноски на источники инфы. На 2020 год лок. файла терминалов Технического музея в Убежище нет, англ. выдержка выше для сравнения — в таблице описания экспозиции лок. цитаты верные. Хронология говорит сама за себя. ::::: • 2020 год — разработка Дельты 9. Когда произведён первый запуск — история умалчивает. В статье ЮССА логическая обшибка: „В 2020 году одна из ракет «Дельта IX» совершила последний исследовательский полёт на Луну“ — последний пилотируемый полёт на Луну ::::: •• был в 2052 году, и именно Дельты 9, которая «…участвовала более чем в 77 успешных запусках» за период эксплуатации в 30 лет — подчёркивается надёжность системы; космической/боевой — не уточняется. ::::: • 2054 год, другая игра, другие события, другая ракета — Дельта XI. Дата 2034 (или дубль 2035): модификация Дельты 9 под ядерный носитель — к истории космических полётов отношения не имеет. Опять же на Нюке делается вывод: переделаны все космические ракеты — в источнике подобного нет. Логика — наделали космические (одноразовые - не шаттл) про запас, потом переделали на боевые? ) Накладно. 9/11, ошибки нет, на основании чего переделка индекса изделия XI => IX в текстах статей на Нюке — непонятно. 78.37.43.36 19:05, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Останусь при своём мнении, но отменю свои правки в статье. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:06, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: 78.37.43.36, «Дельта» была последней пилотируемой ракетой, а последний пилотируемый полёт на Луну (в 52-м) могла осуществить НЕпилотируемая ракета с пилотируемым модулем (какая-нибудь «Дельта Х», например) или вообще аналог батута, изобретенного известным деятелем отечественной космонавтики.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:20, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: То FunGorn. Могла и возможно -- формулировки для блога или этого обсуждения ) В статьях такое даже дельное секвестируется. Я опираюсь на скудные строчки игровых файлов с минимумом интерпретации. О чём думали боги разрабы, когда тексты писали: "very last manned flight to its surface in 2052" и "last of the manned rockets that sent our brave American Astronauts to the moon" -- ведомо только им ) 78.37.43.36 22:40, сентября 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::: Мы в обсуждении и пишем.) По существу: я как раз про то же написал, что версий может быть миллион, но мы оперируем только игровыми фактами — 9-я «Дельта» была разработана в 20-м и была последней пилотируемой. 11-я «Дельта» была построена силами РЕПКОНН в 54-м. В 52-м был последний пилотируемый полёт на Луну. Всё. А какие ракеты и ракеты ли были между этими датами — никто не знает. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:04, сентября 12, 2018 (UTC)